Nature's Mother
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Genevieve has been looked after by Magneto every now and again after her parents death. When Magneto asks her to join the Brotherhood, there is no question until she is asked to live with her worst nightmare: Pietro Maximoff. Rated M for future plotline.
1. Chapter 1

Before life's harshness set in, I was a young and happy child. As a child, life is typically happy and wonderful; at least I would hope it is for most children, but I know not all. I loved childhood. I had my parents and my best friend. Life was great. Granted, my best friend had a horrible twin brother, but he could be easily ignored. Yet, my childhood happiness ended with the realization of their powers by two mutants: myself and Wanda, at age six.

My mother was a regular human with no mutant powers while my father could release electrical charges from his hands. Magneto met my father before I was born, as they had worked together on something once. Magneto was not in contact with my father for years until he heard I was born. Since I could remember to six years old, I had many play dates with Magneto's children Pietro and Wanda.

"Pietro, stop it!" I cried, stomping my foot as the speedy boy ran around the yard," You'll ruin the flowers."

"Who cares about flowers? Besides, I'm nowhere ne-woah!"

Pietro tripped and went flying into the flowerbed, crushing over a dozen roses. Wanda and I went over and glared at him.

"I hate you so much, Pietro!"

The speed demon child spit dirt from his mouth and sat up pouting.

"Well, I don't like you very much, either."

I grabbed him and pulled him out of the flowerbed. I knelt down and picked up a squished and wilted flower. I was about to start crying when the flower suddenly rose up and stood up straight as if nothing had happened.

"Wanda!" I shouted.

The dark haired girl peeked over my shoulder.

"Oh, wow!"

Pietro peeked around in curiosity.

"What?"

I waved a hand over all the dead flowers on instinct and watched them all pop up, good as new. I smiled up and Wanda, who giggled. Pietro snorted.

"Oh, what a power. Flower Doctor."

I stuck my tongue at him as Magneto came out of the house.

"Pietro, Wanda, we're leaving."

Pietro sped over to his father.

"Gene fixed flowers that I squashed. Tell her that her power is lame!"

Magneto strode over to us girls slowly.

"On the contrary, Pietro…that is quite a gift our young Genevieve has."

I gave Pietro a smug look, making him scoff and cross his arms. Pietro sped over and pushed Wanda and I. The two of us got up and screamed at him. The next moment my house exploded. The four of us in the yard stood watching in astonishment.

"What?" Magneto said, in surprise and looked at Wanda.

I turned and looked at her as well before I pushed past Pietro.

"Mommy! Daddy! MOMMY!"

I was quickly grabbed from behind. I struggled against Pietro's arms and he tried to drag me back.

"Gene, you'll die! Stop!"

"Noo! Mommy!"

I was suddenly picked up into strong arms. I looked up at the face of Magneto.

"They're gone, Genevieve."

I began crying uncontrollably into his chest. My childhood days of love were over. With an explosion that I never dreamed of blaming on my best friend, even if _did_ killed my parents, I was ushered into a lonely world where I was told no one would ever accept me for who I was and what I could do. I wouldn't remember what happened to my parents for a very long time, because for many, many years…those memories were repressed so deep into my mind that my body rejected the memory itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later, I was leaning against a brick wall outside the convenience store I had just turned my resignation in to. They were over working me for the amount of pay I was getting. I didn't really need the money anyway; my parents had left me enough so that I'd be set for life. It was late October, two days till Halloween. I breathed out air to see it become puffy and white in the cold fall air.

"Where the hell are all the taxis?" I muttered, pulling my coat tighter to me.

I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket that I had been looking at every five minutes since I'd first stood out here. I'd given up my apartment all because Magneto told me to move in elsewhere. I didn't know where I was moving and I didn't know who was there as well, but Magneto had been keeping tabs on me, almost like a parent for the past eleven years, so I was inclined to believe in him. A green jeep stopped in front of me and I couldn't help but glare at the person I saw sitting in the driver's seat. He smiled at me with that cocky grin and snow white hair.

"Been awhile, Gene Baby, ready to see your new home?"

I turned my nose up in disgust. I opened the car door and at grumpily in the passenger seat. He took off before I even got my seatbelt on.

"Wish I could have run here, but dad made me pick your crap up from your old apartment. By the way, nice of you to offer to pay for the touch-ups to the boarding house, but I suppose since you're living there now you'd want it a little less crappy."

"If I had known you were involved, I would have told Magneto I'm not moving and never have offered to help you clean up your place."

Pietro looked over at me and rolled his eyes.

"We're trying to whip some lame-o mutants into shape here! I can't believe you're still made at me over crushing _flowers_."

"You have more transgressions than just that."

Pietro drove in silence for while, apparently trying to figure out what he had done despite there being more than enough examples of his arrogance, selfishness, and stubbornness. We arrived at a house called "The Brotherhood Boarding House of Bayville". After parking the jeep, he looked at me.

"What did I do? I can't think of anything."

I groaned and began to get out of the car, but suddenly Pietro was on the outside of the door, keeping me in the jeep. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Open. The. Door."

"Not till you answer me. Is it because I stopped you from killing yourself after your parents-"

He suddenly shut up and watched me in alarm. I furrowed my eyebrows. My parents…I still couldn't remember how they had died. A headache that felt like a thirty ton block seemed to be ramming into my head. I let out a yell of pain and grabbed my head. Tears started streaming down my face from the pain of trying to think through the painful wall. My parents…why couldn't I remember that night? The passenger side door was flung open and Pietro pulled me out.

"Gen, c'mon, calm down. Gen!"

My legs gave out and I fell to the ground crying and screaming.

"Why can't I remember? Mom! Dad! What happened?"

Pietro sighed, and knelt on the ground as I began to hit the ground with my fists.

"Of all times, now, really?"

The grass around us began to grow uncontrollably and the trees in the area began to move. Pietro eyed them warily. He grabbed me and held me so tight my arms couldn't hit him instead.

"Gen, forget it. Let it go. Just let it go."

"Nnngh."

"Genevieve!"

I suddenly saw their faces. They were smiling at me and holding out a piece of candy, a lollipop, that I had begged them to get me one day from the grocery store. Suddenly the memory was gone and I was looking at Pietro. The trees stopped swaying and the grassed went back to normal. Pietro's grip loosened enough for me to sigh and bring my hands up to my face as I began to weep.

"Jeez, Gen, you're such a handful…"

We sat out there as I cried for awhile until someone came out of the house.

"Pietro, what did you do?"

I looked up to see a girl with short black hair that was dyed red at the base under the black hair. She wore cross earrings and a necklace with an ankh. Her outfit was completely scarlet and black. I brushed away my tears and stared at her.

"Wanda?" I asked, cautiously.

She smiled at me.

"Looking green, Gen."

I grinned at the comment. My brown hair had a streak of green on my bangs. Wanda pulled me to my feet and we hugged. Pietro got up and dusted off his pants.

"Sure, ignore me. The one who got you to calm down, ugh! Women…"

Pietro quickly, and I mean quickly, took my stuff to whatever room I was staying in. He took about three trips in about thirty seconds. Wanda brought me into the boarding house.

"Trust me, it only looks nice now because you helped pay for it to be touched up. All the rooms are upstairs. Kitchen is down here to the left, living room on the right. We don't touch Mystique's room. She's picky about that as it _is_ her house. Whatever."

I looked around the place. I found the three other boarders in the living room. A huge guy with a blonde Mohawk was staring into space, another guy was eating flies with a disgustingly long and toad-like tongue, and the third guy had shoulder length brown hair and was actually cute. Wanda caught me staring and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Already taken, Gen."

Pietro, who was leaning against the staircase railing scoffed.

"Not that Kitty actually wants him when he's on our side. I'm better looking than him anyway."

Wanda and I both turned and stared at him. He gave us a weird look.

"What?"

I was ushered into the living room, making the guys all look at me. I felt self-conscious suddenly.

"Meet Genevieve Martinov, boys. Gene, this is Blob, Toad, and Lance."

Blob smiled at me.

"You can call me Fred."

"Wanda, baby, you could have said my name is Todd."

The look he gave Wanda made me look back at her in alarm. She scowled at him.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Don't even joke."

Lance got up and came over to me, extending a hand.

"They call me Avalanche, how about you?"

I took his hand and smiled.

"Gaia."

Toad laughed.

"What kind of name is that?"

Pietro grinned.

"Wouldn't "Tree Hugging Hippy" fit better?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. I spotted a plant in the corner of the living room. I made the plant grow in length until it was halfway across the room. I tugged with my hand and it straightened and grabbed Toad and wrapped him from head to toe. He screamed girlishly as he was immobilized by my plant. He fell to the ground.

"Let me go!"

I turned and gave Pietro a smug look. He looked stunned.

"You were saying?"

"Gaia it is!" Toad said for Pietro," Now let me out!"

I waved my hand and the plant instantly undid itself and retracted back to the way it had been. Toad took a deep breath, happy to be free. Lance was smirking.

"We're totally going to beat the X-men with you on our team!"

I grinned and shrugged, feeling pretty good. Yep, I was awesome. Of course, Pietro had to go and ruin my moment.

"So, let me show you to your room."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs. I noticed everyone looked around at each other. All the way to the far end of the hall was my room, but it wasn't only mine.

"Hold it! Why can't I share with _Wanda_?" I glared at Pietro.

I had him pinned to the wall by my index finger, which was poking him in the chest.

"Hey! It was dad's idea, not mine. Wanda could hurt you in one of her rages and we couldn't have that happen. Mystique would never consider sharing a room and I highly doubt you'd like to room with Blob or Toad. I mean…you could room with Lance since he is just _soooo cute_."

I glared at Pietro's mocking expression.

"I'm going to kill you someday," I said, slamming the door open and walking in.

Pietro snorted and made his way back downstairs. The room was cleaner than I thought it would be. My stuff was dumped on the bed by the window, which was fine by me. I would be closer to nature than Pietro's bed which was on the opposite side of the room. We would have to share one closet, but we each had a nightstand and a dresser. I began unpacking my stuff, wondering if my life could ever be peaceful living in this house.


	3. Chapter 3

I was awoken the next morning by people yelling. I heard a groan from across the room. Opening my eyes I found the time was nine in the morning on a Saturday. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and pushed the blankets off. Before I could even get out of bed, Pietro zoomed out into the hall.

"Will you two shut up?"

I reached the doorway and peeked out to see Lance and Wanda glaring at each other.

"She's hogging the bathroom! I have to use it!"

"I got in here first! Back off."

"At least let me go to the bathroom!"

The two started yelling at each other in unison. Pietro sighed. I walked over to the window and opened it. I grabbed a bunch of dirt out in the backyard and brought it through the window and into my hand. Walking back out to the hallway, I tossed it at Lance. It landed smack dab in the middle of his face.

"What the-?"

He stopped when he looked at me, his jaw dropping. Pietro turned as well and gaped at me. Wanda just rolled her eyes. They were staring at my pink night dress with pink hemming. I sighed and grinned at Wanda.

"Why don't you let him go to the bathroom first before he wets himself, hm?"

Wanda laughed as I went back into the room and headed for my bed. I needed more sleep. I heard the door close. I looked back only to see Pietro right behind me.

"Pretty bold choice of clothing for you to be wearing when you share a room with a guy, don't you think?"

"Guy? What guy? All I see is you."

I got into the bed and pulled the covers up over my head. I could feel Pietro glaring at me through the comforter. I sighed and turned to peek out of the covers. I was right. He was glaring.

"Oh, take a joke, Pietro. But I'm not going to change my habits just because I have to share a room with you."

"Does any of those habits include changing in the room?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

"Dear me, I do believe you have to worst manners toward women in this whole house. And I do believe that _that_ is saying something."

"Listen, you cheeky little plant witch, I'm in charge here so don't talk like that to _me_."

"If I recall your father asked me to come and help. Is that because you weren't doing a good job?"

Pietro was quiet. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. I sat up in bed.

"It _is_, isn't it? You couldn't get them to cooperate properly so I'm here to take over your job. That means I'm in charge, doesn't it?"

"We're both in charge."

"Oh, so it's suddenly a team effort now, is it? How good are these X-men? I think I would like to find this out."

Pietro perked up and sat on my bed.

"A full on onslaught of the Brotherhood?"

"No…me against all of them. They live at the Xavier Institute? I'm going to pay them a visit…after I sleep for a few more hours. Now get off my bed."

I kicked him off and pulled my covers back over my head.

I woke up a few hours later and got dressed. I would have rather stayed in bed, because if I had I wouldn't have had to deal with Pietro.

"You can't just walk into the "nest". Only I'm fast enough to get in and out of there without getting caught."

"That's because you have a pansy power," I replied, taking a bite out of an apple," Look, Pietro. If you're so concerned, do come and watch, but that's all. This is _my_ show."

Pietro slammed hand down on the kitchen table.

"Their place isn't covered up in plants, Gen. How the hell do you plan to do this without plants. You're useless without them."

I smiled up at him and got up. I pat his cheek twice and headed for the front door.

"Your concern is touching, really. I'll remember that insult. I'm not stupid, Pietro, look at this."

I held a pouch that I kept tied around my neck at all times.

"See this? It contains seeds. To you it would be a bunch of useless seeds of different shapes and sizes and colors. To me…it is a diverse culture of plants with special qualities. Your father helped me find very nice seeds that can help with infiltration and battles. Would you like me to test one out on you?"

Pietro eyed a seed that I pulled out of the pouch. He noticed my over-eager look and shook his head.

"I'm coming to watch, like you said. Don't complain when I have to save your ass."

"I'm not going to harm anyone or anything, so you had better stay out of it. This is a test of the X-men.

An hour later, Pietro put me down outside the gate to the Xavier Institute. I looked at Pietro in disgust.

"Remind me to borrow Lance's jeep next time; I swear you were trying to grope me on the way here."

"Trust me. I don't want anything you've got."

I ignored him and inspected the building. I wouldn't need any of the seeds till I got inside and if I was lucky they'd have a few plants around for decoration. I turned to Pietro.

"See you in a bit."

"Ohhh, can't wait."

I snarled at him before sweeping my hand over the grass outside the wall of the Institute. The grass instantly made stairs for me. I used my grass stairs to get up to the wall and then I jumped down. I looked back and gave Pietro a smug smile. He stood with his arms crossed.

"Show off."

"Takes one to know won."

With a salute, I took off running toward the mansion. I stopped when I noticed security weapons popping up out of the ground.

"Too easy."

I grew the grass around the weapons, surrounded them, and then made the grass crush them all in three seconds. I did this all the way to the building. I pushed the glass front door open to find seven X-men waiting for me on the foyer.

"Who are you?" demanded a guy with a visor," What do you want?"

I bowed to them.

"Gaia, nice to meet you all. Why I'm here, well…you'll see."

I grabbed a seed out of my pouch and made it grow. It extended and wrapped around the leader guy.

"Let's see Cyclops, so you have laser eyes."

With a flick of my wrist, the plant wrapped around him and taken his visor and flung it into my hand. I pocketed it. I was suddenly stopped in my tracks by an invisible wall. I scanned the room and saw a potted plant in the corner. It grew in size and grabbed the girl who was sending the wall at me.

"Jean Gray, mind powers."

I dropped a seed on the ground and it grew into a huge purple and yellow flower. It was beautiful, all except for the sharp points sticking out of its middle. With a sweep of my hand a dart flung itself out and hit Jean in the arm, making her fall asleep.

A dark skinned woman with white hair rose up in the middle of the hall, her eyes glowing white.

"What have you done to her?"

"She's fine, but I think you'll have to be next, Storm."

I grabbed one of the spines as a blue boy tried to grab me after teleporting to where I was. I stabbed the dart into his arm and he was instantly down. Grabbing two more, I dropped another seed on the ground that grew into a springy flower. I jumped on it and I went flying straight at Storm. She tried to blast me back, but a vine flew out from another seed in my hand and wrapped around her. I landed and with a pull, Storm came flying right to me and I put her to sleep as well.

I turned just in time to see two girls charging toward me. One had one hand in a glove, the other wasn't. The other girl had her hair in a ponytail. I dodged the gothic one, grabbed her arm and flung her at another potted plant in the room and it wrapped around her. I noticed Cyclops trying to listen to where I was so he could laser me, so I had the dart flower knock him out as well.

"Let me out," Rogue screamed, angrily.

"Not just yet."

I saw Shadowcat running toward Rogue to set her free. With another wave of my hand, a dart got her in the back, right before she could reach Rogue. The only conscious X-man screamed at me.

"What did you do?"

"They're just asleep. Calm down. I'll be back in no time.

I dashed up the stairs and ran down a hall to run into none other than Professor Charles Xavior.

"Oh, good. Just the man I was looking for."

"Gaia, what have you done to my students?"

I smiled at him.

"I'm getting tired of answering that question. They are _fine_. I was just testing them to see how good they are. Let me just say they need more training, Prof."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who are you?"

"Genevieve Martinov, nice to meet you."

He looked surprised.

"Martinov? The young woman Magneto has been looking after?"

I nodded.

"I can see why. Your powers are…in complete control. Level four mutant?"

"You're flattering me, but no, I'm still only level three. On the back half though. I just wanted to let you know that I am working for Magneto now. He has made me part of the Brotherhood, but let me be straight with you. I have no honest problem with you or your students. I am doing what I am told out of years of debt. I will not under any circumstance kill any of your students unless they are a true threat to my life. I believe myself to be fair. I make no promises about how injured they will be by fighting me."

Xavier studied me carefully.

"You don't have to fight or their side. I believe Magneto is wrong about the relationship between mutants and non-mutants."

"I take no stance on that platform, but like I said…debt is debt. And no matter how much you try to convince me, I'm staying with the Brotherhood. We'll meet again I'm sure. I know I'll see your students again. I must go now, the sleep is wearing off."

I turned and ran out of the building. When I'd gotten over the fence, Pietro picked me up and started running.

"What happened in there?"

"Took 'em all out. Not the little ones, they weren't worth scaring. Met the Professer. Nice guy."

"You _what_? He's _what_?"

I rolled my eyes as we were now back in our room. Pietro set me down.

"There is nothing wrong with him. He didn't do anything other than talk. I was just introducing myself. You all clearly suck because that took me less than five minutes."

Pietro looked at me but could say nothing. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail it had been in while I was fighting.

"So, starting Monday, you're _all_ in training."


	4. Chapter 4

Beginning note: If you read the 3rd chapter the day it came out, please go back and read a beginning I added couple hours later. I made an accident and omitted it. Gives a little more of an idea how the characters relate to each other.

Wanda and I sat on the back steps to the boarding house watching the guys fight each other. I'd quickly found that Wanda was ten times better with her power than the boys. It had been about a week and the boys were already getting sick of the training.

"How is this helping? They suck more than before," Pietro complained.

I rolled my eyes.

"You all suck at your powers. You'll keep training until you beat Wanda, then me, and then both of us at the same time."

The other guys groaned and collapsed to the ground. I got up and moved over to them.

"You all could actually try fighting like a team. Here's where you all go wrong. I've been told that each of you takes on one, maybe two, X-men at a time. Well, what if you all put up a united front against them? Ever think of that?"

The boys exchanged looks and Wanda laughed to herself quietly.

"But our powers don't exactly go together," Lance commented.

"Oh, really?"

I looked them all over carefully.

"Say for instance that Blob was facing off against…Jean. While she's fighting him, Lance, you could knock her to the ground with an earthquake and Toad could be up high and hit her with some of that…slime…junk of yours and then I could trap her."

The boys stared at me, the idea never having struck them. I sighed and moved around them.

"Lance, come here."

He got up off the ground and came over to me.

"You're making your earthquakes too large in width. It makes any strategy untactful. Your aim is good, but if you _all_ would destroy less things, mutants might have less of a bad name."

I faced my palm down to the ground and it began to shake, yet none of the trees in the surrounding area shook. The ground lifted up in ripples and upon reached the edge of the backyard, died off. Lifting my palm, the quakes stopped instantly. I turned to find everyone surprised. I gave Lance a pat on the shoulder.

"Work on doing that, okay?"

I turned to the rest of them.

"Keep working. All of you."

Sitting back down on the steps with a sigh.

"They really suck. I don't think just training is going to help them. They need to feel like a team…and that isn't going to happen. Magneto gave me the hardest job _ever_! Ugh!"

My head collapsed into my lap and Wanda pat me on the back.

"Hey, maybe they'll actually get better."

"I hope so…cause I enrolled us all at Bayville High. In their case…back at Bayville High."

Pietro had apparently heard and turned to glare at her.

"You _what_? You didn't even ask us!"

"I asked your father which is beyond enough permission."

The ivory haired boy narrowed his eyes at me. Like I really wanted to attend school as well…psh. But they had to learn to control themselves.

"Don't worry about it. Since Edward Kelly quit it's not so big a deal. Only the students will really know you're mutants and Lance will get to see his girl any time he wants."

Lance looked over at me in surprise. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know about Kitty."

"You don't disapprove?"

I waved a hand.

"Don't look at me like I'm your mother. I honestly don't care who you date. Not like most of you _could_ get a date."

Toad hopped over to me and Wanda, throwing an arm around my best friend.

"I don't need one. I got my baby right here."

Wanda looked like she was going to kill him with her powers, but I saved her the trouble by whipping him in the back with a vine.

"Back to work, Fly Lover."

He rubbed his back as he hopped away.

"We start next week, so enjoy your freedom while it lasts."

I got up and went back inside, only to feel Pietro dash past me, disappear upstairs, and come back down having changed out of this costume. He was about to open his mouth when I shushed him.

"No point in arguing with me now. Go talk to your father if you're so against it."

Pietro closed his mouth and put a hand on his hip.

"Fine. Fine! But I don't like you calling all the shots around here. I'm in charge, too."

I turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"This again?"

"Yes, this again! You need to communicate with me here, Gen."

I noticed everyone crowding around the door to listen in. I pointed at them. The boys notable cringed at the action.

"If you're not going to practice, get in the house and do anything _but _be nosy."

The boys and Wanda filed into the house and disappeared. I went up to the room I shared with Pietro and once he had followed me in, I shut the door.

"Pietro, our views differ and we don't get along well. Magneto knows this. You're not a co-leader here anymore. Stop fighting it. It's just sad."

I was quickly slammed against the door by Pietro, but to his obvious annoyance, I wasn't afraid.

"What are you going to do, Pietro?"

"Don't test me, Gen."

The two of us glared at each other until Pietro pushed away from the door with scowl. I took a silent, calming breath before going over to the angry male.

"Look, I'd be out of your hair if it was up to me, but your father asked me to do this. I'm not here to ruin your life so I'm asking you to try not to ruin mine like you have in the past."

"I never tried to ruin your life. Frankly, I saved your life."

"Why do you keep saying that? I don't remember-"

"Of course you don't! Father had Mastermind hide those memories so you wouldn't be scarred for life. The whole thing was terrifying to see. Wanda couldn't really handle it well either, which added to her powers going nuts."

I stared at him in confusion. I was looking for a memory that wasn't there. I was going to push harder when Pietro grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Don't. Don't look for it. Look at me."

I looked up at him. He let go of me when he was sure I was focused on him.

"I don't need you getting any of your incapacitating headaches. They're irritating."

He was about to leave the room, but I grabbed his arm. He looked back at me.

"What?"

"Please, can't you tell me?"

I was surprised to see a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"I can't, Gene…it would still hurt you."

"Pietro, please!"

I gripped his arm tighter. I needed to know. It felt terrible to me to not know what happened to them. I'd only every retrieved a minor memory of their faces and fire…an explosion of fire, but nothing. I knew Magneto, Wanda, and Pietro were there, but not what part they played.

"Gene…"

Pietro's arm tensed as he made a fist. He wanted to tell me, I could tell he did, but he wouldn't. He pried my hand off and left the room. I slowly sat down on the ground and stared through the empty doorway. If he wouldn't tell me…I had only one other option.


	5. Chapter 5

The cold November night did not make me hesitate in my goal to retrieve my memories. I stood once again outside the gate to the Xavier Institute. This time, I wasn't going to break in. I pressed the button on the side of the gate.

"Yes?"

It was the voice of Charles Xavier that came through the machine.

"It's Genevieve Martinov…I know it's late, but…could I speak with you?"

"Thank you, Ms. Martinov for not destroying our security system this time around. I'll meet you in my office. Jean will show you the way."

The gate swung open and I made my way to the building. I felt bad, sneaking out of the house to find my memories, but I need to know. As I reached the steps, the glass door opened and I saw Jean waiting for me. She smiled at me as if the attack I'd executed less than a week ago hadn't happened.

"Hello, Genevieve. I'll show you to the Professor."

I nodded and spotted Scott Summers standing in a corner of the entrance hall. He looked ready to attack me at any moment. I smiled and waved at him, making him raise an eyebrow at me. It was a decent trek into the mansion, full of young mutants roaming the halls. None failed to stop and whisper about me as I passed. Finally, Jean stopped in front of a door and pushed it open with her mind. Xavier sat in his wheelchair before a long red couch that faced a blazing fireplace. I stopped upon seeing the fire. My blood ran cold, causing goose bumps to run up my arms. Xavier noticed my sudden discomfort and put the fire out. Relaxing a bit, I followed Jean and sat down before the Professor. He folded his hands in front of himself.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

I rubbed my arms, willing the goose bumps to go away.

"I've heard you can delve into the minds of others and retract memories that even those who hold the memories can't find."

"You've done your research."

"I make it my point to know about the mutants around me."

"Very wise, Ms. Martinov. What memory do you want me to extract for you?"

The goose bumps on my arms had receded so I folded my hands on my lap. I looked him right in the eyes.

"I have no memory of my parents' death. I was told today that a mutant by the name of Mastermind had repressed the memory on orders from Magneto."

"You think he is trying to hide something?"

I shook my head.

"I know Magneto is not…the most…unsuspicious of mutants, but I know he cares about the development of mutant powers. I believe he felt my knowledge of these memories would hinder my growth, but…I think it's time I know. Every time I've tried to remember, an unbelievably heavy wall comes down on my mind and cripples me. I know that every time I've had one of these attacks Quicksilver has had to pull me out of the memories. Not that I don't enjoy inconveniencing him, but I believe it is my right to know how my parents died. I feel it's a disgrace not to remember. Even if doing this goes against Magneto's will, I need to know…"

Xavier has listened patiently and taken it all in. He only nodded and held out his hands to my head.

"This will not but painless, but I may be able to hold back the wall with Jean's help to extract the memories. Are you ready?"

I glanced at Jean, who smiled encouragingly. I sighed and nodded, closing my eyes. I instantly cringed. Suddenly it all began rushing through my mind. There was Wanda, Pietro, and myself playing in the garden, Magneto coming outside, Pietro pushing us girls, and suddenly the house exploding. I saw Pietro stopping me from running into the fire and Magneto picking me up. Through a cascade of tears, I could see the burned bodies of my parents as the fire died down. It was gruesome and horrible. I screamed as Charles and Jean pulled out of my mind. I sat back in the couch shivering. My mind was on fire, but my body was cold. I was breathing rapidly.

"Genevieve," Xavier said, reaching out a hand.

I stood up and moved to the door. I wobbled a bit as I walked.

"Thank you, Professor Xavier, but I must get going."

"I'll have Logan drive you home."

"No! No…I need to go alone."

I easily remembered the way out and before I knew it, I was a block away from the Institute when I collapsed on the sidewalk on the way back to the boarding house. The memory of my parents burning alive was stuck in my brain. And Wanda…my best friend…the only person I cared about had done it. I crawled into an ally nearby and wept heavily in the dark. I was there for about a minute when I was picked up into strong arms. The arms were familiar enough that I just turned into his chest and continued to cry.

"He did it to protect you from this memory, Gen…I warned you."

It was almost no time at all before I was laid down on my bed in the boarding house. Through my tears, I looked up to see Pietro sitting beside me.

"I'm always taking care of you somehow, Ms. Leader."

"Wanda…she didn't mean to…she didn't mean it."

The ends of my bangs fell into my face as I turned on my side.

"She didn't mean it!"

Pietro got up and grabbed a hair clip off my dresser and clipped my bangs back with it before sitting down again.

"No, she didn't."

"I can't hate her. She's my best friend. She didn't mean it. Ohhh, my parents…"

My crying renewed itself so violently that I couldn't spare any air to speak. I began choking on my own tears. Pietro disappeared for half a second and was back with a full box of tissues. He pulled me up to a sitting position and held me up. He handed me tissue after tissue until I fell asleep, still crying my eyes out.

The next morning, I woke up with my eyes feeling completely horrible. Sitting up, I saw Wanda sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Wanda?"

"Gen, I am _so_ sorry. I would never have killed your parents. My powers…I couldn't…Agatha Harkness had to teach me to use my powers, but sometimes they still…I'm sorry, Gen. I've never felt more sorry about anything in my life."

The memory had died down to the point that I could think more clearly. I crawled to the end of the bed and hugged Wanda.

"I know you didn't."

Letting her go, I looked around the room.

"Where's-?"

"Pietro went to tell father that you remember now. Pietro sat here with you until he was sure you were asleep before heading out. He should be back soon."

Speaking of the devil seemed to bring him back. Upon stopping, he spotted us watching him.

"So…everything is fine. He says he wishes you hadn't done that but…go with the flow kinda thing, you know? As…long as you're…okay…anyway."

"Hmm…"

I looked out the window and stared at a tree. It bent way back away from the house before I set it right once again.

"Yeah…I'll be okay."

Wanda smiled and got up.

"I'll go find you some breakfast. You should rest today."

Once she was gone, Pietro tried to escape as well, but a vine came flying in through the window, wrapped around his waist, and dragged him to sit on my bed beside me.

"You could have asked," he mumbled, as the vine disappeared out the window.

The two of us stared down at our hands.

"I'm sorry that I…didn't tell anyone I was going. I…assume you followed me?"

His hand twitched, signaling that I was correct.

"Um…thank you, Pietro, for…_caring_ enough to follow me."

"I didn't care; I followed you because you were being sneaky."

I grinned to myself.

"Whatever the case…thank you for bringing me back."

He nodded and got up. He stopped before going out the door and turned back.

"Does this mean I'm co-leader or something?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Go away."

"Fine!"

He turned and huffed away, making me laugh to myself quietly. I looked out the window and felt a pang in my heart as I thought about my parents. I'd have to work through it. I couldn't live in the past. I had to live my life today without looking back. I'd make them proud. I at least could breathe easier knowing the truth and not have to worry about the memory holding me back.


	6. Chapter 6

I stayed in my room for most of the week. Pietro, Wanda, and even Lance would come in and out to make sure I was still alive. Pietro, to my surprise, kept them training while I stayed in. I finally decided to get up and seriously go out on Saturday. We had to get school supplies and as I had the most money, I was the one buying. I was in the bathroom, dressed and in the middle of brushing my hair when Wanda came in.

"Doing okay?" she asked, taking the brush and helping me get impossible tangles out of my hair.

Five days of not brushing my hair had come back to bite me in the ass.

"I'll be fine. Where are the guys?"

"Waiting in Lance's jeep. Luckily Blob left by himself awhile ago so we can all fit."

She finished helping me with my hair and I was about to put my hair up like always when she stopped me.

"Leave it down for once. You might leave my brother speechless."

I made a face at her.

"Why would I want to do that?"

She smiled mysteriously making me worry.

"C'mon, a speechless Pietro?"

"Hmm….that does sound interesting…"

We dashed out to the jeep and hopped in. Wanda was in the front seat beside Lance so she didn't have to sit next to either Toad or her brother. I ended up behind Wanda's seat beside Pietro who stared at me as Lance hit the road.

"What?" I asked after he wouldn't stop staring.

He looked away and shook his head. I caught Wanda's eyes in the left side-view mirror and we grinned at each other. We were soon at the mall and everyone dispersed to their preferred stores. I had given them each a twenty dollar limit. If they used the money for something that wasn't a school supply, I told them I'd tie them up in a tree and hit them with a stick for two hours as if they were a piñata. Wanda and I had gotten a good laugh at the expressions on the faces of the males. After we had gotten our school supplies, Wanda went to the music store while I went and sat by the fountain where I told everyone we'd meet before leaving. Sitting alone on the bench, I suddenly felt like the world was growing smaller around me. With no one there to keep my attention, my mind was wandering back to my parents. I suddenly felt like I was being watched and I whipped my head to the top floor of the mall. I narrowed my eyes, finding no one there. I scanned the entire floor with my eyes before standing up. I had just turned my back when I was tackled and the bench I'd been sitting on exploded. The world went back to normal speed from across the mall. People were screaming and running. I looked at Pietro, who had saved me. He was glaring in the area of the explosion. Toad jumped down from one up the upper floors while Fred, Wanda, and Lance caught up with us from the music store.

"What the hell was that?" Lance asked me and Pietro.

Suddenly a young man walked toward us clapping his hands. I scowled in annoyance. I ran up to him and tried to slap him, but Gambit just caught my wrist and laughed.

"What the hell, Remy? Are you trying to kill me? And with all these people around?"

"Calm down, Poupée."

I head Fred laugh from behind me.

"He called her a puppy!"

Gambit and I both sighed and his stupidity.

"It means "Doll"," I supplied for those who didn't know," Which I recall telling you not to ever call me!"

Gambit just smirked and pat me on the head to my severe irritation.

"I was just sent to test you, Poupée. Magneto wanted to make sure that leadership of the Brotherhood was in good hands. From what I see, Pietro is the better leader."

I snarled, making him back up a few steps.

"You sneak up on me and try to blow me up! You call that a test?"

He shrugged but that was all he could do before all the plants in the area around the fountain grew rapidly and wrapped around his entire body. He was lifted into the air in his own green cocoon. I tightened the cocoon in warning.

"Try and get out of that, Remy…alive."

His face showed me that he was in discomfort. I smirked and tossed him into the fountain, the plants returned to their natural state. I walked over to the fountain and put my hands on my hips.

"Well? Your verdict?"

"You're definitely a leader, Poupée."

I growled, making him grin.

"Genevieve."

I held out my hand and pulled him out of the fountain. His sopping clothes made a huge puddle on the ground where he stood.

"But, I believe you need to let Pietro be a co-leader. You would have been fried without him. Not that I would ever try to kill you!"

I sighed and glanced back at Pietro. He looked excited. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright."

I walked over to Pietro and held out my hand. He looked at me suspiciously.

"This is a partnership, Pietro. We discuss everything together, alright? Always. And if you even dare do anything without my consent…one of my plants will be glad to eat you alive."

Pietro took my hand and shook it. We all turned by to Gambit to see him grinning.

"Oh, how cute!"

"REMY!"

I went to smack him again, but he let off a small smoke bomb and disappeared. I didn't particularly want to hurt him, so I let him go. The group of us left the mall and went home. On the ride, Wanda was curious about how I was so close with Gambit.

"Remy is a distant relative. Like…my grandmother's sister's grandson or something. On my mom's side. My mom was French which is why m first name is Genevieve; my dad was distantly Bulgarian which is why my last name is Martinov."

"What's your middle name, out of curiosity?" Lance asked from the driver's seat.

"Celeste."

The answer came from Pietro, who was leaning against the side of the car. None of us had thought he was paying any attention. Wanda and I leaned over and stared at him. He looked at his.

"What?"

"I can't believe you remembered that," I answered, genuinely surprised.

"Hm."

He turned away so that none of us could see his face. Wanda smirked at her brother and I just laughed. It was in that moment that I felt that I truly liked being with all of them. Even though the boys could be annoying, especially Pietro, they were all my friends now and it made me happier than I ever imagined I could be.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pietro, get up. We're going to school and there's nothing you can do to change it!"

I kicked his mattress in frustration. He had gotten up and was clean and dressed, but he had gone back to bed and refused to get out again. The fact that it was getting closer and closer to the time school started was grinding on my nerves.

"Pietro! Come on, Lance and the other's already left!"

"What time is it?" he mumbled into his pillow.

I glanced at my watch and sighed.

"We've got ten minutes! C'mon!"

Pietro suddenly leaped up and grabbed me. I shouted before we were at school within a minute. The smug, speedy teenager put me down as I gaped at him. Words failing, I just smacked him. Wanda, who had apparently been waiting for me, came over and took my arm.

"Ignore him," she said simply," You look great by the way."

She started walking me into the building, Pietro following us from a short distance. I'd gone all out for the first day. I'd worn a black tank top with a broken heart on the front and a navy blue and black plaid skirt with black heels.

"I'm so excited," Wanda commented as we stepped into the building.

Wanda had explained that she'd never been able to go to school because of her powers and she was ready to have classmates and learn from teachers in a classroom setting. We found our lockers and put our textbooks in them. Lance had gone on Friday for me to pick up everyone's textbooks. I had a feeling he went to see Kitty as well. The three of us had out first class together and on the way there, I noticed a lot of people staring at us. I looked at Pietro.

"Why is everyone staring?"

"Duh. We're mutants and they know it."

"Oh."

I turned my head forward and stopped just in time as an arm was in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at the face of the teenage boy grinning at me. He had black hair streaked with blonde, which was strange as the blonde seemed to be the natural color. He was wearing a black t-shirt, skinny jeans, Vans, and a black studded belt. Wanda glanced at me. He was completely focused on me.

"'Sup?" he asked, popping the 'p'.

"Uhm…nothing? Going to class."

I skirted around the boy, not liking his vibe, but he reached out to grab my wrist. Before anyone could blink, Pietro had grabbed the boy's wrist instead.

"You don't touch girls that don't know you, punk boy," he said, before pushing the boy's wrist away.

Wanda and I exchanged a look. We thought the boy was going to get mad, but he just chuckled.

"Right, right. My name is Kelvin Andrews."

Pietro frowned.

"Like…Duncan Andrews?"

The boy rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip.

"Yeah, my big brother. Having a popular brother let me kinda…fly under the radar for two years."

Wanda and I were lost. We didn't know who Duncan Andrews and the conversation didn't give us any clues as to how Pietro knew him.

"Unlike my brother, though, I think mutants are awesome. I'd totally love to have powers."

Kelvin got up in my face, somehow getting past Pietro.

"What can you do?"

I took a step back.

"Nothing special."

I turned and grabbed Wanda's wrist, dragging her to class with me.

"Hey! I like a sassy woman!" the boy shouted after us.

Wanda snorted at the look on my face as I entered the classroom. The two of us took window seats. Pietro came in just after we took a seat looking severely peeved. Wanda smirked as he sat next to me, which made me glare at him.

"Aww, poor Pietro! Looks like Gene is more popular than you with the opposite gender."

"Please, I'm plenty popular. Watch."

The two of us watched as he turned to the girl in the seat next to him.

"Hey, beautiful. Your hair looks great. Bet it took a long time."

The girl blushed and pat down her hair.

"Th-Thank you…"

Wanda wrinkled her nose in disgust as my jaw dropped that she blushed at such a pathetic compliment. I scoffed and turned my head to look out the window.

"Told you," Pietro said.

"Heh, whatever," Wanda snorted, turning to look out the window as well," Oohh! The boy's track team."

She went over to the window to get a better look. I got up and went over as well. I heard Pietro mutter to himself as I did. I looked back to see him leaning back against his chair with his arms crossed. I grinned and went back to looking at cute guys.

The day was turning out to be pretty normal. Wanda was in total awe about everything, which was funny, but Pietro was irking me once again. Everywhere we went, girls followed him and he'd throw them this cocky "Yeah, I'm hot" smirk that made them giggle constantly. I found it asinine.

"Sheep," is what I had taken to calling them every time I spotted a girl following Pietro.

We were heading to Lance's jeep to go for lunch and there was on girl giggling beside Pietro as he made his way leisurely to the vehicle.

"Bastard," I commented.

I was just stepping onto the parking lot when a black car with two blue streaks stopped in front of me. I sighed, seeing Kelvin in the driver's seat.

"Wanna catch lunch?" he asked me.

"Nope," I said, making my way around the car.

The teenager jumped out of the car and ran around to meet me.

"Come on! You're not giving me a chance. You can't just be friends with Wanda. Even Pietro is making friends."

The two of us watched him and his little lamb for a moment. I sighed and leaned against his car.

"I'm listening."

Kelvin smiled and pulled a ticket out of his pocket.

"School dance this weekend. Be my date? We can get to know each other."

"Nnngh…"

"Please!"

The "sheep" suddenly giggled really loudly, making my eye twitch.

"I'll think about it!"

Kelvin's face broke into a smile and he kissed my forehead before I knew what was happening.

"You won't regret it!"

He ran around to the driver's seat of his car and, with a wave, drove off. I turned to Wanda, who had been watching from the curb. I noticed Pietro glaring after the car, his sheep standing awkwardly beside him. I went over to Wanda and linked her arm with mine.

"I'm suddenly not hungry; wanna go eat at the picnic benches on the side of the school?"

"Okay?"

We walked off, leaving Pietro standing there.

It was a bit of a relief that my class after lunch only had Lance in it so that I got a break from Pietro and Wanda got to make more friends. It was an acting class, which I found a couple of Xavier's students were taking. The teacher asked me to be paired up with Kurt Wagner, who I knew was Nightcrawler. I saw Kitty was there as well with Lance by her side. Kelvin was in the class as well, but I was glad I was across the room from him. I gave Kurt a small smile.

"Hi."

He glared at me, making me somewhat uncomfortable though I didn't blame him. The last time he'd seen me I'd wiped the floor with him in less than thirty seconds. The teacher cleared his throat.

"I have assigned you all a scene from a play. The playbook is at your desk. You will each pick a part and present at the end of the week. I'm giving you today to practice. Practice only! I don't want to see anyone moving around the room to talk to friends."

A small murmuring began as pairs looked at their scripts. I saw that our play was "Wicked".

"Great musical," I commented to Kurt.

He seemed to be fighting with himself over to talk to me or to ignore me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry about that time…you know…just…testing you guys out. No harm done, right? We can be friends, right?"

Kurt glanced at Kitty and Lance who were laughing over the playbook that had before looking back at me.

"Alright."

We started working together and I found that Kurt was a really nice guy. Not to mention funny. Class was almost over when he looked up and noticed Kelvin had been staring at us.

"Why is Kelvin Andrews staring at you?"

"Probably because I might be going to the dance with him."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"What? That guys bad news! His brother dated Jean but when he found out she was a mutant went on a hate rampage. He attacked a few mutants as well. You don't want to get involved with that family. I know Kelvin says he likes mutants, but I think it's only because he looks at us like…we're a different species."

I raised an eyebrow, my interest piqued.

"What makes you say that?"

"I heard him say once that he'd love to have a mutant kid just to see what kind of powers the child would have. He said he wouldn't marry the woman or anything, just wanted to test it out. Said he wouldn't take care of the kid either. The guy is a lunatic! He flirted with Kitty until Lance scared the shit out of him last Friday and Rogue put him off since he can't touch her."

"Hmm…not my kind of guy."

"Not mine, either."

I laughed at Kurt's joke, but I didn't fail to notice the glare being sent across the room from a certain punk teenager. After the class, I waved to Kurt as we parted and I was almost to my other class when I ran into Kelvin again.

"Okay, this is getting a little ridiculous," I said to him," My first day and you appear _everywhere_. Are you stalking me?"

He ignored what I said and gave me a serious look.

"So, what about the dance?"

"About that…"

"You're not going with me, are you?"

I bit my lip feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden.

"No…"

Kelvin's fist slammed into the locker beside him, making me jump. I held my books tighter.

"It's because of Wagner, isn't it?"

"Wha-?"

"Yeah."

I turned to see Kurt standing behind me. I hadn't heard a pop so I assumed he'd followed me. I had to give him credit, the guy had good instincts. Kurt put a hand on my shoulder.

"She'd rather go to the dance with me, so leave her alone."

Kelvin stared at us for a moment before narrowing his eyes at me.

"You'll regret this."

He walked passed me, ramming his shoulder into Kurt's as he passed. We watched him go before looking at each other.

"Thanks," I sighed, leaning my head against the locker beside me.

Kurt laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Anytime. Just watch out for him. Remember, practicing at my place tomorrow after school."

I smiled as he left and just noticed a streak of ivory hair duck into the classroom across the hall from us. I went into the classroom and found Pietro sitting at a desk. For once there were no sheep. I sat behind him.

"You care."

"What are you going on about now?"

"Like you weren't ready to step in and play Mr. Hero for me, but Kurt got there first."

Pietro turned to look at me.

"Why would I help you? You're a nuisance. Ow! Ow!"

I had grabbed his cheek and pinched it.

"Softie!"

He swatted my hand away, a small smile on his face.

"Am not."

The two of us laughed together, probably for the first time ever. That was why Wanda came into the room with a fearful look on her face.

"Are you two okay? You actually look like you're laughing at the same thing!"

We looked at each other and began laughing even harder at her. Wanda grinned and rolled her eyes. She muttered to herself and I didn't quite catch it because to me it sounded like she'd said "Finally, some progress."


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the morning of the dance to the strangest sensation. I sat up in bed and looked around the room. I saw that Pietro was still curled up in bed and I couldn't hear if anyone else was awake. Waking up, I had felt someone's lips pressed against mine. I walked over to Pietro's bed and knelt down beside it. I just stared at him, trying to figure out if he was asleep or not. Apparently my stare was pretty intense because he opened his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, turning his face into his pillow," Don't do creepy shit so early in the morning."

Pietro was a very poor riser. I stood up and looked around the room.

"You didn't like…kiss me just now did you?"

"Who would kiss you?" he mumbled into his pillow.

I grabbed his mattress and pulled it upwards. He went rolling onto the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell, bitch? Ow!"

He stood up and glared at me, angrily. I started laughing. I couldn't take him seriously as he was only wearing shiny, silk, silver boxers.

"I don't know what's "quick", but I know what's "silver"! Hahaha!"

Pietro narrowed his eyes and dashed around his bed so he was glaring down at my face.

"I doubt you want me to _show _you what's quick."

"Was that sexual innuendo so early in the morning? Goodness, Pietro, you're so crass."

"I can be worse than that."

"Huh?"

He grabbed me and tossed me on the bed before I had time to form anymore words. He hovered over me on my bed with a cocky grin on his face. I looked at him in horror.

"This is gross. You're hovering over me with morning wood."

Pietro glanced down at his crotch to see I was right. He started to bend his arms so he was coming closer making me squeal in protest.

"Oh my gawd! What are you doing?"

We both turned to find that Wanda had opened the door and was standing there with a forgotten toothbrush in hand. Pietro and I looked at each other before I pushed him, knocking him straight off the bed and ran over to Wanda.

"It is not what it looks like," Pietro said as he got up off the floor.

I latched onto Wanda's arm and pretended to cry.

"Wanda…he was trying to do dirty stuff to me. He…he…tried to take me in my sleep!"

"WHAT!"

"WANDA, SHE'S LYING!

I laughed as Wanda began throwing things from his side of the room at him with her power. I left them like that and jumped in the shower before anyone else got in.

At lunch, I was still wondering about the kiss. Wanda, who had beaten up Pietro pretty good before I told her it really _was_ a joke, watched me in concern while the others ate their lunch with us under a tree.

"You look out of it, Gene," she told me, as I kept touching my fingers to my lips, trying to figure out if I'd touched my mouth in the middle of the night and had imagined it was a kiss.

"I swear I woke up to the feeling of someone kissing me, but it wasn't Pietro because he was out like a log."

Pietro groaned at me.

"No references to wood please."

I snickered and turned my attention back to Wanda. Lance bit his apple and chewed slowly.

"Maybe someone snuck in? It's possible. You usually leave your window unlocked."

"Ugh, that's gross. I could have had a creeper kissing me, bleck!" I whined.

Pietro leaned against the tree and watched me.

"I think you're taking this too lightly."

"No, I'm not. I'll lock the window from now on, okay?"

"Sure, that solves him sneaking in, but what if it's a stalker? They could want more than just a kiss."

I made a face at Pietro's attitude.

"You're taking joke from this morning too seriously."

"Rape isn't a joke! Even I know that."

"Good gracious, the boy has morals!" Wanda gasped in fake shock.

Pietro threw a bread roll at her, which she returned in the same manner. The bell for class rang and we all got up. We were almost in the building when I turned around.

"I forgot my backpack. I'll see you guys after acting class."

"Want me to go with you?" Wanda offered, but I just shook my hand at her and went back to the tree.

My blue backpack was sitting there waiting for me. Just as I grabbed it, my arm was grasped from behind and a cloth was pressed to the front of my face. I struggled and tried to make the tree hit the person behind me, but I was unconscious before the tree could even bend.

-Pietro's POV-

I tapped my pencil on my desk in boredom, waiting for class to start. I saw Wanda come in and sit behind me. I was about to ask her about Gene when that stupid X-man Kurt Wagner teleported onto my desk.

"What the-?"

"Is Gene sick today? She wasn't in class."

I frowned at the guy as I shoved him off my desk. He stumbled after landing with his feet on the floor.

"No, she was here. We had lunch with her."

Wanda stood up.

"That is until she went to get her backpack…"

Kurt looked between me and my sister.

"So…she could have been-? No way!"

I dashed out of the classroom to the tree. Glancing around, I spotted her backpack still abandoned and picked it up before running back to the classroom. Wanda and Kurt stared at the backpack.

"Oh boy…" was Kurt's response.

I looked at Gene's backpack and began to get severely pissed off. Whoever took her was in deep shit.

"I'm finding her," I said, storming out of the room.

Wanda and Kurt followed.

"I am, too!" Kurt announced.

"I'll get the guys," Wanda stated, running off toward Lance's class.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to complete darkness and my hands tied to something above my head.

-Is this some kind of sick joke? - I thought to myself.

"Hello?" I called out.

"No one's here but us, babe"

I knew that voice and it made my blood run cold. I tried to pull whatever was covering my eyes off my face by rubbing it against my shoulder, but my face was grabbed to stop me.

"Let go of me," I growled, trying to bite at their hand.

Kelvin Andrews chuckled to himself.

"I can already tell this is going to be fun."

"And what exactly is "this"?"

I began to struggle, but found that both of my legs were tied to something as well.

""This" is me…fulfilling my promise of you paying for choosing that freak Wagner over me."

"He isn't a freak and I'd pick _anyone_ over you."

"Now is that the way to talk to someone when you're in a situation like this?"

I bit my tongue. He was right…the last thing I needed to do was incense him anymore that he already was.

"So why am I blindfolded?"

"Because I don't know what power you have. I'm being cautious."

"If I tell you, will you take it off?"

Kelvin hesitated.

"How would I know you're not lying?"

"Am I in any position to lie?"

"Guess not... What is it?"

"I can control plants and earth."

"Wow…impressive."

The blindfold was yanked off. Having it off wasn't much of a change as the room was pitch black. The room itself was painted black and black curtains were in front of the windows blocking out the sun. I looked down but was dismayed to remember my pouch of seeds was in my backpack. I cursed myself for being so lackadaisical about wearing it every day. There were no plants in the room so I was in huge trouble.

"Any way that we can talk about this?" I tried.

"Not really. But this is good. Now I can see your eyes while I do this."

Kelvin, who was discouragingly wearing no shirt, got on top of me and bent down close to my face. I snarled at him, only making him laugh.

"You made this really easy, you know? I mean…I could have kidnapped you this morning, but then I noticed you share a room with Pietro Maximoff."

I gaped at him.

"_You_ snuck in?"

"And stole a kiss. Not too shabby, right?"

He pressed his lips against mine. I tried to turn my head, but he just grabbed my face and held it in place. I went limp, just waiting for him to do something dumb. It took no time at all for him to stupidly force his tongue into my mouth. I instantly bit down, making him yank his head back and let out a string of curses.

"Der's no fifing de inefitible," he spit, angrily before sucking on his injured tongue.

He sadly got over it quickly.

"I have faith that I can get out of this."

"Feh."

I started to freak out as Kelvin ripped the buttons off of the blue blouse I had worn that day, just so he could open the shirt faster. Fear gripped at my stomach.

"Please don't-"

I heard Kelvin laugh as he slid the shirt open and bent down to my ear.

"Plead all you want. It's actually hot…"

He started to kiss and suck my neck making me squirm. It didn't feel good at all and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't fight him off. His hands began to slide down my stomach. Tears began to fall down my cheeks as he began unbuttoning my jeans. I was stuck and there was nothing I could do about it. I tried to shake him off, but it didn't work. I hadn't really expected it to. I'd failed and I had no faith I could get out of this. I was literally screwed. I began to cry harder, just making Kelvin chuckle as his hands tugged at my bra straps.

"Not like this…please, not like this," I whimpered," Anyone but you…and not like this…"

Kelvin grinned against my neck as he pulled the bra straps down.

"Anyone, huh? Even Maximoff? Haha, don't worry. I'll have you begging for me."

I whimpered again as his hand went to my back to unhook my bra.

"Anyone else! Even Pietro! Anyone but _you_."

"Pathetic. No one's going to find you."

Suddenly, the room began to shake violently. Kelvin stopped and sat up.

"An earthquake?"

I bit my lip in hope.

"Lance?" I whispered.

Suddenly, the door was knocked in and Pietro and Wanda were in the room.

"Guys!" I cried, never feeling happier to see anyone in my life.

The twins took one look at me and turned to Kelvin. Wanda used his dresser to knock him straight through his own window. Pietro dashed over to me and began untying me as Wanda glared out the whole in the wall.

"Too bad this is only a two story home, but the guys will take care of him for now. The idiot went to his own house…seriously?"

She came over and untied the ropes around my legs. I sat up and began crying all over again. Pietro seemed unsure of touching me in this state as Wanda put a hand on my head.

"It's okay, Gene. Cry it out. You're safe now. We're here and Kelvin is going to juvie. I'm going to make sure the others have punished him well enough before he's put behind bars."

She gave me an encouraging smile before leaving the room. I sniffed and wiped my eyes a bit. I looked up at Pietro to find him red in the face and looking away from me. I pulled the sides of my ripped shirt together and sniffled.

"I know what you're thinking. That I should have listened to you about worrying more…and that I'm not fit to be a leader…and that you always have to come and save me because I'm a failure."

Pietro sighed.

"I'm only thinking that…I'm glad you're safe."

Pietro glanced at me and gave me a quick smile before looking away again. Tears started to come to my eyes again, but this time I was crying because what he said was sweet. To Pietro's surprise, I grabbed him and hugged him.

"I want to go home," I whispered," Forget the stupid dance tonight. I just want to go home."

Pietro stood up, picking me up as he did. He grinned down at me like he always; with sarcasm.

"Don't want anyone seeing you looking like that now, do you?"

I gripped on to him tighter as he took off toward home.


	10. Chapter 10

A month went by like nothing. I argued with Pietro less, hung out with Wanda constantly, and began using Toad as the test dummy for the Brotherhood during training; the last one being on request of my dear best friend. It was now winter break and I had brought home a slew of Christmas decorations. The boys gawked as Wanda and I set down boxes of ornaments and brought in a tree that could be used for years.

"In the Christmas spirit, much?" Lance asked me, picking up the Angel tree topper I had picked out.

"No such thing as too much. You guys are so dreary that I decided we'd lighten this place up, you know?"

The boys stared at me like I was crazy. I folded my arms in front of me and marched over to Toad. I leaned on the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

"Think of it this way. Wanda's excited for this Christmas stuff. By being into it you'll get extra awesome points in her mind, right? Not to mention mistletoe…"

Toad's face broke into a huge grin. He hopped out of his chair and began pulling decorations out of the boxes and began decorating the house. I grinned in success. Fred heaved himself up and started to help, which made both Lance and Pietro roll their eyes, but they got up and began helping. Wanda and I gave each other thumbs up and began decorating the house as well. Lance and Fred took the outside decorations, Wanda and Toad decorated the walls and windows, while Pietro and I took on the Christmas Tree. Pietro and I got into an argument about how to decorate the tree since he wanted to put on tinsel and I wanted lights. To my surprise he gave in, but had a good laugh when he found out I didn't know how to put the lights on and get them to work.

"I'm technologically disabled," I pouted, as he wrapped the lights around the tree.

"That's what happens when you're a hippy."

I sniffed and glanced over at Wanda, who just smiled at me. She stood in the middle of the living room, sticking on window clings with her powers. Toad was in the hall bouncing around with mistletoe. He was putting one over every door.

"I get the feeling he's just going to stand under any door that he can when he sees you coming," I told Wanda.

As Toad went to decorate the upstairs, Wanda took down every mistletoe sprig, except for the one above the living room entrance. I raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and handed me the plants.

"Gotta let him _think_ he has a chance."

I laughed and tossed the sprigs into a potted plant nearby and buried them in the soil. Suddenly, Pietro laughed in triumph. We turned to see the tree was completely lit.

"And that's how a _man_ does it!"

The lights around the whole house instantly cut off. Wanda bit her tongue while I laughed at the irritated Pietro.

"Where's the _man_ now, Pietro? HA!"

The lights came back on and Fred's face was looking at us through the window.

"Sorry, bumped…something. Made a light out here explode, haha."

The three of us inside smiled and went back to what we had been doing. The tree was turning out great as colorful ornaments were added. I wound up needing a ladder to get the top, while Pietro was fixing the skirt underneath. I placed the angel on top and grinned.

"Yes!"

Pietro looked up at the tree and stood up.

"Not bad."

Toad came hopping in.

"Hey, where'd all the mistletoe go?"

"Ask Wanda," Pietro said, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Wanda glanced around the tree to glare at Toad. A smile broke out on his face and he began coming toward us.

"Toad, don't!"

Wanda dashed around the other side, while Toad chased her around the tree.

"Wanda, you're not-Woah!"

Toad had bumped the ladder I was on. The ladder didn't topple to the ground, luckily, but it bucked me off. I was caught by Pietro, who was still sitting on the chair arm, and we both fell back onto the couch. I sat up from my spot on Pietro's lap and glared at the two who were staring at me with wide eyes.

"Why do I even bother to warn anyone about anything in this house?"

Pietro started laughing and I pouted at him.

"And how do I _always_ land on _you_?"

I pushed him and he continued laughing as he fell back on the couch. I smirked and got up. Lance and Fred came inside and saw the tree.

"Nice," was all Lance said.

"Come see what we did!" Fred insisted.

We all filed out to the front yard, as it was already nighttime, to see the whole house decked out in lights and the Santa light-up decoration I had gotten was glowing in front of the bushes outside the window.

"Great job, team. Best teamwork I've seen yet," I told them.

I heard high fives go around as we all made our way back into the house. Toad got inside first and was waiting for Wanda to come into the living room, but she grabbed him with her power and tossed him into the living room before entering. I was right behind Fred when I heard Wanda tell him to stop. I bumped right into him and Pietro bumped into me. After steadying ourselves, we found the others watching us with smug smirks on their faces. I looked at them in confusion. Wanda crossed her arms in front of her.

"I think our co-leaders need to show a little love."

"What?"

Pietro and I looked at each other before seeing that Fred and bumped us back to where the mistletoe hung. I stared at them.

"No way! You can't make us!"

No one moved. They just kept starting at us with irritating smirks.

"Pietro, you're not going to let them-"

I was suddenly gripped around my waist and pulled against Pietro. I was completely stunned when he kissed me that I couldn't even move. It was gentler than I had expected with such a rough tug in his direction and, frankly, it wasn't that bad. Even more shocking, was that I found myself kissing him back. When he had pulled away, my jaw unhinged and gaped at him. He was looking at me seriously before a smirk broke out on his face.

"I told you I can leave women speechless!" he turned to Lance, Fred, and Toad.

My face radiated heat as I yanked myself away from him. I dashed halfway up the stairs before turning back to see everyone poking their head out of the living room and Pietro still smirking gleefully.

"Jerk! Creeper! Don't come _near _me!"

I ran up to our room and slammed the door shut. I was breathing heavily, probably from the adrenaline rush and I was shaking like a leaf. I sat down right there beside the door stared across the room to the trees outside. They had no leaves, but the trees stood tall and proud and it made me calm down.

"Nngh…"

I crawled over to my bed and sat on it, still a little out of it.

"I kissed Pietro," I said out loud to myself, making me shudder.

I started thinking about it. I thought back to what it was like. Nothing I had expected was what I came up with.

"I _kissed_ Pietro…Pietro Maximoff."

It started to seem less creepy, but there was still a part of me screaming "NO WAY, EW!" despite it not being "EW!" at all. I made a decision and grabbed my nightclothes and changed. Opening the door, I went over to Wanda's room and knocked. She opened the door and, seeing it was me, couldn't help herself from smiling.

"Yes, yes. Funny times. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure."

Wanda stepped aside as I came into the room and closed the door once I was in. I went and sat on her bed. I must've had this put out look on my face because Wanda sighed.

"It was just a joke, Gene. Sorry."

I shook my head.

"I know, I just…I've been trying to get along with him better as of late after years and years…._and years_ of ridicule and arguments, but I think kissing him was too much of a shock to my system."

Wanda sat next to me.

"Not as bad as you expected, huh?"

"Nope."

"Ah."

The two of us crawled into her queen sized bed and tried to sleep, but we didn't actually get to sleep until after three hours of girl talk.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in the middle of the night to a crash. I sat up and saw Wanda thrashing about, a broken vase on the floor across the room. My eyes were wide. Almost every item in Wanda's room was whizzing around the room. I grabbed Wanda and shook her, but her powers lifted me up and tossed me into the wall. I hissed in pain, but I wasn't badly injured. I got up and dodged a flying book. I saw the door open and Lance and Pietro peeked in.

"Oh, boy…" Lance muttered.

I dodged objects and leaped out the door before the nightstand could hit me on my way out. The boys shut the door and I sighed.

"And we thought she was getting better since you moved in," Pietro mused out loud.

"How often did that use to happen?"

"About once a month. All her stuff will be back to normal by morning, but...it isn't safe for you to stay in there."

I sighed and followed Pietro to our room. Lance waved to us and headed over to his room. I still felt awkward about what had happened earlier that evening. Pietro could tell what was on my mind. As I got into my bed, he closed the door.

"You know, it's not that big of a deal. I don't know why you're freaking out."

I pulled my covers up to my nose and watched him get into his bed.

"What do you mean"it's not that big of a deal"? You don't just kiss someone, it's…it's…"

"You're just whining because it was me, not because you didn't like it. Seriously, Gene, it's not like I've never kissed you before."

"YOU HAVE NOT! Mouth to mouth does _not_ count! You just saved me from drowning."

"That depends completely on how you look at it."

I growled in annoyance and turned to face away from him.

"You should only kiss someone you have strong feelings for."

"And where does Kelvin fit into this?"

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to push away the horrific memories that wanted to come flooding into my mind. Kelvin hadn't gone far, but that didn't keep me from feeling like I'd been violated. I just lay in bed silently, trying to fall asleep so I wouldn't get into a fight with Pietro. I heard him sigh and turn in his bed.

"I'm sorry, Genevieve."

I turned my head a bit.

"I shouldn't have mentioned…that, but you shouldn't feel awkward around me. It's a waste of energy. You're not equating me to _him_ are you?"

I shook my head, but then remembered he couldn't see me.

"No…of course not."

I understood in my mind that what Kelvin did was wrong, but what Pietro did…I felt okay with. It wasn't on the same level at all, but…I wasn't _mad_ at Pietro. And that bothered me. It was all in good fun, I knew that, but…a part of me was still shunning him out and I didn't know why I was feeling conflicted like this. It was okay to let Wanda know how I felt, even if she did give me this smile that made me feel like she understood my feelings better than I did. I know that isn't possible, though. I didn't want to talk to Pietro about it. I knew the last thing he wanted to do was talk about feelings either. Maybe…that hate I'd built up for Pietro was dying…but…had I hated him just because he was obnoxious. Thinking back, he'd only ever taken care of me, saved my life, and, though I hated to admit it, kept a smile on my face by losing some of our battles. Had I ever really hated him?

"Pietro?" I asked.

There was no answer. I waited another minute, listening quietly. I finally heard the sound of his soft breaths, meaning he had fallen asleep. I sighed and rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I wanted to ask him why he always looked out for me despite how we'd treated each other throughout the years. I couldn't say I'd been a perfect angel. I'd considered that Magneto had asked him to look out for me, but I doubt even he would have asked Pietro to do all he'd ever done for me. All this time…could we have been…friends instead of enemies? It seemed like a convoluted type of friendship to have, but…what if it was a friendship nonetheless. I groaned and got comfortable in bed. I definitely thought way too much at night.

"Alright, Pietro," I whispered," I'll say this only this once…but only because you're asleep. But, you're right. Feeling awkward around you is a waste of time. You're right."

Feeling a bit relieved having said that, I shut my eyes and drifted off into sweet dreams.

In the morning, I woke up to scurrying from the hallway. I sat up and peeked over at Pietro's bed. He wasn't there. I got up and opened the bedroom door. I found everyone in the hallway. Wanda was trying to hit Toad with a curtain rod I could only assume she had picked up to put back above her window after the disaster zone she'd made last night. Toad was hopping all over the hallway, dodging her blows. Fred watched from the top of the stairs, Lance from the bathroom door, and Pietro stood fully dressed right outside our bedroom door. He grinned at me as I stepped into the hall and closed the door.

"What did he do?"

"Toad had set up mistletoe outside Wanda's room and when she opened the door, he was there waiting for her."

I shook my head and went over to the bathroom. I ducked under Lance, who promptly turned and glared at me.

"Hey, I was going in!"

"Ladies first?" I begged, batting my eyelashes at him.

Lance stared at me for a moment before sighing and heading back to his room. I smiled at my triumph and closed the bathroom door. After dressing for the day, I went downstairs to find the place eerily quiet. I found only Pietro in the kitchen making himself some cereal.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked, pulling a bowl out of one of the cupboards.

"Lance went to see Kitty before she went home for Christmas, Fred went back to bed, Toad left the house to escape Wanda's wrath, and Wanda I believe just jumped in the shower."

"Huh."

I sat down at the table after acquiring a spoon and grabbed the cereal box sitting in the middle of it and poured some into my bowl. Pietro brought the milk with him as he sat down. I reached out to grab it, but he pulled it away from me. He smirked as I frowned at him.

"I think I need more…"

"You're going to use it all!"

"Maybe I will."

"Jerk!"

I got up and towered over him.

"Hand over the milk."

He stood up and looked down at me with a smug expression. He held it up over his head.

"Come get it."

"Pietro!" I whined, reaching for the milk.

He laughed at the fact that I could only touch the bottom of the milk carton. I sighed and gave up. I couldn't help but smile at how juvenile we were. I went back to my seat.

"Fine! I'll eat my cereal without milk."

I picked up my spoon and was about to put it in my cereal when the milk carton started floating in front of my face. I looked up at Pietro and took it from him. I watched him as he sat down and began eating. I was never going to understand him or…I stopped thinking right then. Us? There wasn't an "us" when it came to me and Pietro. Right?

"Falling for me?"

I noticed Pietro watching me with his eyebrow raised. I had apparently been staring. I stuck my tongue out at him and poured myself some milk.

"No!"

"Okay, then."

We were silent while we finished our breakfast. Afterwards, Pietro was heading into the hall as I washed the dishes. I stopped him before he left.

"Pietro…what are we?"

He turned and looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

I finished with the dishes and dried my hands.

"Well…I don't…hate you _anymore_. And we seem to get along and…does that make us friends?"

Pietro came over and leaned against the counter in front of me.

"Did you ever _actually _hate me?"

I stared at him. It was like he knew I had been asking myself that same question.

"I don't think so…"

"Well, I never hated you. So, _I _think that we've always been friends…kind of. Strained relationship, I think. Still kind of is, but I think it's more fun this way."

"More fun?"

He grinned and headed back toward the hallway.

"You're quite amusing when you're angry."

I was about to protest when Wanda came sweeping in and grabbed me.

"Christmas shopping!" she declared.

I had no chance to say anything before I was ushered out the door and we were on our way to the mall. Wanda barely let me think about anything other than what gifts to get the guys, but I couldn't help my mind from wandering back to what Pietro had said. He said we were friends. He had said we'd always been friends. I smiled to myself as I let Wanda drag me from store to store. Maybe now sorting out how Pietro fit into my world would be easier now that I could look at him as a friend. A very good friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Wanda and I came home to find no one in the house at all. Taking advantage of that, we wrapped everyone's presents and placed them under the tree. We spent most of the rest of the day watching movies. Around six o'clock, Pietro, Toad, and Fred came home laughing hysterically. The three of them were carrying a bunch of red buckets. Wanda and I came into the hall and looked around at them in confusion.

"Where's Lance?" Wanda asked.

"The party pooper went to the mall," Pietro answered, putting down about nine red buckets.

I stepped over to the buckets and pulled the lids off two of them. My jaw dropped as I looked back up and Pietro.

"You didn't-"

"Steal these buckets of money from those entirely stupid Santa's outside big shopping outlets? Yes, we did! They didn't even notice the buckets were gone with how fast I was going."

Wanda and I stared at them wide-eyed. I punched Pietro in the arm angrily, making him hiss and rub his arm.

"What?" he asked.

"I told you to keep a low profile!"

"No one even saw me and these two were only there to hold stuff and they were far from the places. C'mon, Gene, it was just a bit of fun."

"That could land the three of you in _jail_! Go return all of that _now_!"

Pietro stood before me and glared.

"No."

"Don't test me, Pietro! Return the money now. We're co-leaders and you did this without even consulting me! You're the reason the Brotherhood has such a bad name. You do stupid shit that you think is hilarious!"

"And it is!"

"No! Its lawbreaking and that isn't funny! Return it."

The three others in the room kept looking between us as we argued back and forth like that for awhile until I stormed off upstairs because he was completely stubborn. I slammed the bedroom door and paced around. I would have to return the buckets myself, but there was no way I wouldn't get caught. I growled in frustration and collapsed on my bed. Just when I thought Pietro might be growing up a bit and that we were friends he had to go off and do something stupid, reminding me why we never got along well. Arguing like that made me strangely tired because I wound up falling asleep. When I woke up it was about eleven. I sighed and hauled myself out of bed and went downstairs. The whole house was dark. Glancing around, I couldn't find the buckets of money anywhere. Pietro probably hid them from me. I went into the kitchen and made myself some hot chocolate before going into the living room and sitting on the couch. Sitting along in the darkness reminded me of how I had spent most of my holidays doing just that. I curled my legs up under me as I leaned down the side of the couch and put on the Christmas lights. I sat there for about ten minutes when I heard the door open and close. Looking over I found Pietro leaning against the frame of the living room's entrance. He watched me with an unreadable expression before striding calmly into the room and sitting down on the other side of the couch from me.

"I returned them all. I didn't take anything out of them. Are you happy?"

I just watched him as he leaned his head against the arm of the couch and stared at the lights and the presents beneath the tree. I made circle on the mug of my hot chocolate.

"Why'd you listen to me?"

"I don't know," he groaned, running a hand through his hair," You looked prepared to kill me? Wanda actually_ tried_ to kill me. So I went back out and returned them."

"That was good of you."

"Whatever."

We sat silently for a little while.

"Want some hot chocolate?"

Pietro looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Going to poison it?"

"It's a yes or no question, Pietro. And do I strike you as the type?"

He snorted with a small grin on his face.

"Yes…please."

I got up and made him a cup. I didn't even bother turning on the lights. The darkness was comforting in a way. I brought his drink to him and sat back down in my seat on the couch.

"Why were you just sitting here?" Pietro asked, blowing on the hot drink every now and again.

I shrugged and watched my cup as I turned it around in my hands.

"Because I can? Slept for awhile so…trying to get sleepy again, I suppose."

I finished my drink and put the cup down to keep me from playing with it anymore than I had been. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them. Pietro appeared to be watching me, even scrutinizing me. He caught my attention as he chuckled to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to think I'm strange-"

"Already do."

"True, but…you sitting here in the dark by yourself reminds me of how you did that before you lived here. Especially around Christmas or Easter or Thanksgiving."

I stared at him, my mouth slightly open.

"How did you-?"

"Peeked in through the window of that apartment you had. Never bothered to come in because you were so sensitive and harsh during those times if I went near you."

"You did?"

"Duh. I was told to make sure you were okay. That meant holidays as well."

"I wish you'd have come in…"

Pietro shrugged and shook the contents of his mug. I hugged my legs tighter and thought about my parents. I could remember the few Christmas's we'd had together now and it made me sad to feel that I didn't have family to spend time with. For years, I'd sit beside the tiny Christmas tree I'd set up every year with no presents underneath it. Somehow, though, I'd wake up Christmas morning and find one present under the tree. I'd always look forward to it because it would always be something I wanted. When I was younger, I thought my parent's spirits had brought it to me, but I'd settled on Magneto once I knew that my parents couldn't possible give me anything as they were dead. But…hearing that Pietro was there…

"It was you."

"What?"

I turned to look at Pietro, who had just taken the last sip of his hot chocolate.

"It was you this whole time! The one gift I always got every year. You were the one who kept an eye on me, knowing where I was, and knowing what I'd want. It was you! But, why didn't you…"

He put his mug on the ground and put his legs up on the couch, almost reaching me with his shoes. He didn't look at me, but stared at the tree.

"I was pretty sure that if you knew it was me, you'd have just tossed them out. Grew into a habit after awhile, though. It was strange to see you smile when you opened the present because you'd never smiled at me like that…not until after you moved in here anyway. Back then I supposed your goal was to rip me a new one every time I opened my mouth."

"Pietro…"

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

I'd crawled over to him on the couch and hugged him, my head in his chest. Tears were in my eyes, so I closed them so they wouldn't pour out. Pietro's body was rigid from slight shock.

"Hey! C-come on. You're so embarrassing! What if someone comes down here?"

"Thank you…It meant a lot to me."

I felt him sigh and his body relaxed. One of his arms went around my back and the other to the top of my head and he patted my hair.

"You act like an angry German shepherd most of the time, but you're really more of a golden retriever."

"Why are you comparing me to a dog right now?"

He chuckled and the arm around me tightened into a hug.

"It's true, that's why."

I fell asleep lying on him like that. I partially woke up as I was placed on my bed and a hand brushed back my hair before pulling my covers over me.

"Genevieve, you really are something else," I heard Pietro say before I fell back to sleep and had a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning, I woke up to the sound of someone coughing and blowing their nose. Sitting up, I looked over at Pietro to see him in bed with tissues littering the floor beside his bed.

"Gross," I muttered, getting up.

I walked over to his bed and placed my hand on his forehead.

"Well, that's what happens when you run faster than the eye can see on a late night in December."

"It's your fault," Pietro groaned, his nose completely stuffed up," Be nice to me."

I smiled. Using one of the very few plants I had placed in my room, I extended a vine that swept away all of the tissues surrounding his bed and dumped them in trash can that sat in the corner of the room. With a clean spot now available on his bed, I sat down.

"What soup do you like, then?" I asked him.

He looked up at me in surprise.

"Chicken….noodle."

The vine opened the bedroom door and moved on to open the bathroom door. A girlish shriek alerted us to the fact that Toad had been in there. He followed my vine back to the room, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"A man can't have any privacy in this house?"

The vine handed me the thermometer, which I promptly turned on and stuck in Pietro's mouth.

"Your friend is sick and his temperature needs to be taken. Besides, the vine doesn't have any eyes."

Toad grumbled away back to the bathroom and slammed the door. The thermometer read 100 degrees Fahrenheit. I patted Pietro's forehead.

"Well, you have a fever. I'll be back with your soup."

I found Wanda and Lance having breakfast in the kitchen. They both looked at me questioningly.

"My vine interrupted Toad's bath."

They both nodded their understanding. Wanda watched me as I made the soup. Her eyes unnerved me after awhile so I walked over to her and stared her right in the face.

"Yes?" I asked as my best friend smiled.

"Are you doing that for my brother?"

"He's ill, so yes."

I moved back to the soup and grabbed a spoon. After stirring it a little, I headed upstairs with it. Wanda followed me.

"Are you going to baby him all day?" she asked, expectantly.

I raised an eyebrow, but kept my focus on not spilling the soup.

"No baby him. It is kind of my fault he is sick so…I think it's my job to take care of him."

"You don't **have **to. I just get the feeling you **want** to."

I turned and glared at her from the top of the stairs.

"Wanda, I get the feeling you've been trying to imply something for awhile now. I think it's about time you tell me what you're thinking."

She smiled slyly but just shook her head.

"It's just suspicious to me. You've been at each other's throats for a long time and now suddenly…hmm…well, I'll mind my own business."

She turned and walked back downstairs. I stood for a moment in confusion before shaking my head and going into me and Pietro's bedroom. Pietro sat up as he heard me come in. I placed his soup on the dresser beside him.

"Eat up."

He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Aren't you going to feed me? I'm sick!"

I grabbed his cheek and pinched it.

"OW OW OW!"

"I'm not going to spoil you. You're a big boy."

I let go of his cheek and he rubbed it while giving me a dirty look.

"You're a horrible nurse," he mumbled, picking up the soup and starting to eat it.

It took Pietro a couple days to get over his sickness, but he was up in about in no time. I took care of him the whole time, but I made sure not to baby him since he would have milked it for all it was worth. Soon enough it was the night before Christmas and I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. I was half-asleep as I felt someone get into bed with me. Turning, I found pure white hair.

"Pietro, what are you-?"

I was stopped as a finger reached my lips.

"Shh. Don't think about it."

My eyes widened as he pressed his lips to mine. A part of me wanted to pull away and hit him, but a bigger part of me melted into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could barely believe it when he was suddenly on top of me, his tongue aggressively pushing its way into my mouth. He felt so warm and comfortable.

"I love you, Gen," he whispered against my lips," I want to be with you."

I could feel his hand travelling down my side

"Pietro, I-"

I woke up screaming and punching my hands in the air to the point I fell of the bed and hit the floor with a loud and painful thud. The room was pitch dark, informing me that it was the middle of the night. I groaned and just lay on the floor shuddering. I stared at the covers I was knotted up in and felt the cold, hardwood floor against my stinging face. It was a dream. I could barely believe it. My heart was pounding in my chest and all I could feel were his lips brushed up against mine as he whispered to me.

"Gen? What the hell are you doing?"

Pietro had come over to me. He reached down to help me up but I let out a high pitched shriek and punched him in the stomach. He growled and roughly pulled me to my feet as I shook like a leaf, my legs wanting to give out.

"Dammit, woman, what the hell is wrong with you?"

The bedroom door suddenly burst open and the boarding house's residents were staring at us. Wanda turned on the light before rushing over to me. She pulled me into a hug.

"Gen, you're shivering. And…you're covered in sweat. Did you have a nightmare? Here. Sit down. You boys can go back to sleep."

Wanda led me to sit back on my bed as the boys drifted away. I held on to her for dear life. My brain was spinning. It was a dream. Just a dream. My body couldn't seem to keep up with my brain and I felt just like what I looked like: a shivering ball. Wanda stroked my hair gently.

"There, there. What happened? Did Pietro do something? Did you have a nightmare?"

Pietro scoffed and walked over to his bed.

"I did nothing!"

I looked up at Wanda.

"N-ni-nighmare…"

"I see. It wasn't real. You don't have to worry about it. It didn't happen. Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

I shook my head vigorously. It didn't happen. I was okay. It wasn't real. Then how come half of me was saddened by the fact? I wailed into Wanda's shoulder, unsure if I was crying from a strange sadness or relief that it didn't happen. Pietro's voice drifted over from his bed.

"Now ask her why she kicked me and screamed when I touched her."

Wanda glared at him.

"Now is not the time for that. Don't be insensitive."

"Whatever," he growled.

My shivering slowed and I began to breathe normally.

"There. Feeling better now?"

I nodded and let myself fall back into bed. Wanda put my back over me and moved over to the door. She turned off the light.

"If you need me, come get me. You'll be alright now. Goodnight."

I squeaked in response as she closed the bedroom door. It was silent for a few moments until I heard Pietro turn in his bed.

"So, what was the nightmare?"

"Squee…"

I could just hear Pietro rolling his eyes.

"Speak English. I know you can do it."

"I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Dream about a scary monster eating you up?" he snickered.

"You could say that…"

Pietro snorted.

"Big baby. Grow up. You can't be afraid of the "big, bad wolf" your whole life."

I whimpered and buried myself in my covers. It was as if he knew my dream but…didn't.

"But you can't just change your feelings toward something that quickly. It takes time," I replied quietly.

"Well, yeah, but how much time do you need? If you just make yourself believe you're not afraid, you eventually aren't. Genevieve, come on. What is it you're afraid of? I've known you forever, you can tell me."

"I'm sorry, Pietro, I can't."

I sighed and buried myself in my pillow.

"And here I thought we were friends…"

I lowered my covers a bit.

"W-we are, it's just really personal. I'm sorry…Please don't be mad…I'm just…I'm just not ready…"

Pietro was quiet for a moment.

"Alright, but one of these days you have to get over your fears. You don't have to tell me about your stupid nightmares, but just…just grow up. You're helping me lead these guys and if this fear somehow makes it hard for you to do that, we'll never be good enough."

"I understand. Thanks, Pietro."

"Yeah well…I owed you a pep talk since you nursed me PAINFULLY back to health."

I smiled and got comfortable in bed. I refused to think of the implications of the dream. I was just happy to be having a good life at the moment. I wasn't about to let strange dreams interfere with my life.


	14. Chapter 14

It was frigid in the house as we all made our way downstairs. The heater had very inconveniently broken the morning of Christmas. That meant no stores were open and no one could fix it until after the holidays. We all grouped around the Christmas tree, shivering in blankets that were draped over us. I was the coldest one of all. I was about as fragile as a plant. When it gets too cold, I am ready to wither away and die. I sat on the couch shivering so much that I was irritating Pietro who sat down beside me.

"Stop that," he said, reaching out to me until I squeaked and moved away from him.

His eye twitched in annoyance, but he stuck his arms back under his blanket.

"I don't understand," he muttered, probably remembering a few weeks ago when I pretty much fell asleep on him.

I sighed before I jumped screaming as Lance had started a fire in the fireplace. The warmth was welcome, but the fire brought up a raging fear in my body. As I was closest to the fire, I moved away from it only to bump into Pietro. I was a mess as I practically died for being between a rock and a hard place. I was about to start crying when my blanket was parted and Pietro pulled me into the warmth of his blanket with him. I whimpered pitifully as his body temperature made me feel better. It helped that we were sharing our blankets, keeping us very warm. I gave in, deciding that Pietro was less of a problem than the fire was. I hid part of my face in the blanket as I blushed. I was sitting on his crossed legs on the couch with my back to his chest. I could feel his arms wrapped gently around my stomach. Toad sidled up to Wanda.

"Why don't we do that? Looks nice and toasty…"

Wanda gave him a disgusted look.

"Never. I would rather freeze."

My best friend smiled up at me. It wasn't a teasing smile or a mocking smile. It was just a smile. Lance grabbed presents and started passing them around. There wasn't any order to how we opened our presents. We just went at them. Kurt had even been nice enough to send me a snow globe of a scene in Germany as a present. I noticed that Pietro hadn't given me anything. I looked back at him as Wanda went to make everyone hot chocolate, only to see him grin and wink at me.

"Later," he whispered in my ear, making my face glow red again.

We all had a fun time drinking hot chocolate and talking together. I was really enjoying the family feeling of it all until Pietro began playing games. I had been telling everyone about how much it had sucked working at a convenience store when I suddenly yelped. Everyone stared at me as my face lit up like a Christmas tree. Pietro had slipped his hand under my shirt and onto my stomach.

"Gen?" Wanda asked, frowning.

"Sorry, it felt like something bit my arm, but it was one of those weird phantom feelings, ahaha. So, have any of you ever worked somewhere?"

That started them up on stories, letting me turn and glare at Pietro.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as quietly as I could.

"I don't know…"

He began drawing little circles on my stomach, making me cringed and twitch.

"Stoooop! That tickles. Molester!"

"I'm not molesting you. Unless…you want me to."

Nerves erupted in my stomach as his hand went up and he traced the edge of my bra with his finger.

"Stop playing around," I practically pleaded.

I heard him chuckled.

"You want me to just get right to it then?"

I leaped up, startling everyone else as I fell over. Pietro looked at me in surprise as well. I jumped up and ran upstairs. Going into the bedroom, I dropped onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I was so confused. I felt like my feelings were tearing my body apart. Half of me raged about him touching me while the other half had wanted him to do it. I heard the door close and my bed sink a little as someone sat on it.

"You know I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to, right?" I heard Pietro's voice tell me.

I felt a stab at my heart as I heard him sound…guilty for the first time in his life. I sat up and looked at him.

"I-I know. It's just…it just freaked me out."

"I won't touch you anymore. You've been flipping out since last night whenever I try. I don't understand what's wrong, but I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to get away from me."

I stared at him as he got up.

"Come downstairs when you want to. I told everyone that you felt a little sick, so they don't know anything."

He was about to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!"

He turned back to me. I dropped my hand and I hugged my knees.

"I was just nervous. It's not as if I thought you were like Kelvin or anything, I just…I'm so confused because we've argued all the time for so long. Now I…I like being here and I know I never hated you but…it's like I'm being pulled apart and stretched too thin."

Pietro sat back down on the bed and put a hand on my knee.

"What are you saying?" he asked, confused.

"I…I'm not mad at you. In fact…when Kelvin had kidnapped me…I told him I'd rather have anyone but him be the one I'd first be with. I even…I even said I'd rather it be you."

I hid my face in my knees as I heard Pietro chuckle.

"Well, if you want to do it…"

"Pietro!" I whined into my knees.

His hand gently lifted my head back up so I could look at him. His eyes were softer than I'd ever seen them before. I stared into his eyes as he smiled at me.

"Genevieve, are you trying to say you're in love with me?"

I gaped at him for a moment. As I looked into his eyes, I felt the rage falling away. The feeling of wanting him near me was filling up in its place. I nodded. I loved him. He pulled me into his arms and held me as I started to cry.

"Finally. I've been after you for practically ten years and you finally come to your senses."

We heard a laugh from the doorway and turned to see Wanda grinning at us.

"They do say that there is a fine line between hate and love."

We glared at her.

"Go away," Pietro said, running the door, slamming it, and then coming back to me.

We heard a scoff through the door before footsteps announcing her retreat. Sure that she was gone, Pietro pushed me down onto my back and kissed me.

"Merry Christmas to me," he said, pulling out a box from his pocket," Now for you."

Opening it, he pulled out a necklace. On the chain was a locket with my initials engraved on it. I smiled as he put it on me.

"Now, as long as you marry me, you're initials can stay G.C.M., okay?"

He put his forehead against mine with a smile.

"I love you, Gen."

I brushed away some of my tears as I hugged him.

"I love you, too."

-The End-


End file.
